


Run To You

by wondersbull



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondersbull/pseuds/wondersbull
Summary: Alex gets abducted, Maggie and Kara have to work together to save her. AU 2x19. Cannon to 2x17.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I envisioned 2x19 could be before the press release was published. I drew inspiration from Lea Michele's "Run To You", I recommend that you listen to it as you read it.

They never expected anything. No one was even ready.

It started as Alex getting a mission. It was a routine mission, no need for Kara or J’onn. It was standard, nothing Alex couldn’t handle.

But then Cadmus appeared.

The same organization that had beat them time and time again. Even with Alex blowing up their whole base and the DEO confiscating their biggest ship. They still managed to come right back up every damn time.

The DEO had fought aliens before; aliens who had plans to destroy the world using mind control. Aliens that could suck the life out of someone, aliens who could burn up or flee into the internet. The DEO had stood tall every time thanks to J’onn, Kara and Alex.

But Cadmus was different. Cadmus felt personal. Cadmus had tortured Jeremiah Danvers and had taken his essence away, and even when Alex brought him back, they still won. Cadmus had turned men into monsters. Cadmus had killed so many aliens in that bar. Cadmus had made Kara doubt who she was, had made Kara _bleed_. Cadmus had made Alex lose her father not once, but three times. Cadmus had made Alex beat up a man looking for answers, barely stopping from killing him. Cadmus had made J’onn face the same man who hunted him for decades just because he was different.

Cadmus had made all of them afraid.

Nonetheless, hope remained. As the beacon of light that shined through Kara’s family symbol on her chest, through J’onn’s ever growing rightfulness and Alex’s courage.

Every time Cadmus attacked, they fought back.

But no one was expecting this. No one could have known. Not J’onn. Not Kara. Not Winn. Not even Alex.

And when you don’t expect it, those, those are the worst ones.

***

They got into a fight. It was stupid but it made Alex slam the door to her own apartment and left Maggie standing alone barefoot in the middle of the living room. 

They hated fights and they hadn't had a lot of them but this one had stung because it was their five month anniversary.

It started as a normal bickering, but hard days, tough days, where Maggie had to interrogate people who should be locked behind bars for hours and where Alex felt the frustration of thinking they won’t ever get her father back, sometimes took the best of them.

Alex wanted Maggie to open up, for her to not keep everything locked up, and Maggie knew why she couldn’t. She was trying, but at times it wasn’t enough, and in stupid, pointless fights, sometimes deeper feelings surfaced.

Alex slammed the door and went to Kara’s and Maggie suddenly felt like she wasn’t welcome on an empty apartment that wasn’t hers. She really didn’t feel like drinking Alex’s scotch alone, so she put on her boots, her jacket, she turned down the lights and put out the fire in the fireplace and closed the door. Maybe the bar would find her the comfort she was looking for.

Alex stayed at Kara’s and went to work in the morning, Kara went to Catco and Maggie arrived at the precinct with a pounding in her head due to the alcohol’s remains in her body. Life goes on, even when you don’t get a good morning text.

They never walked out of an argument, not anymore at least. They had learned to not push their feelings down. Then again, everything about that week seemed off.

Alex needed a distraction, she needed a mission to clear her head, and if she was being brutally honest, she needed to punch someone to feel better. She needed a win. Maybe she could control something in her life to compensate all the uncertainty flowing in the air.

Therefore, when Winn told her about the alien hiding in an abandoned warehouse that needed to be brought to justice, Alex didn’t think twice in getting clearance from J’onn. She checked her phone and found no new messages so she geared up and left the DEO.

Off she went with a small strike team only to find nothing of what Winn had described. She talked into her earpiece and she listened as Winn told her what should be there but wasn’t. Her team looked for the alien, but there was no one.

“Let’s head back.” She said defeated. And before she could clear with the DEO of her return, it all went black.

***

Maggie stared at the dissolving white tablet in her water with regret. She tried focusing on the bubbles instead of the abundant noise in the busy precinct. Why couldn’t today been a slow day? She kept thinking. Her partner teased her about being hungover which she didn’t deny, but avoided giving too many details of the reason of said hungover. She just said “tequila” instead of talking about the fight with her girlfriend.

She had way too much paperwork to file and she just wanted to go home and sleep it off. And as she counted down the hours until she could leave, she realized that she had nothing to go home to. She had an empty apartment that didn’t feel like home anymore. Where alcohol would probably be her best friend again and that made her feel very alone. She wanted Alex. She _needed_ Alex.

So she called her and no one picked up. But it didn’t ring; it just went straight to voicemail. Alex _never_ turned her phone off; Kara could always be in trouble. She didn’t think too much about it because she could try again later. It was still early, so she ignored the throbbing pain in her head and kept on doing paperwork.

It wasn’t until five hours later when she was packing up her stuff to go home that she received a call from Kara.

Immediately after she picked up she knew something was wrong, and after that it all went black.

***

“What happened?!” Maggie stormed into the DEO’s main control room to find Winn, J’onn, Mon-El and Kara around the circular table, all with concerned faces.

“Maggie.” Kara approached her, her eyes red from the threatening tears.

“Where is she Kara?!” Maggie pressed her, feeling more impatient than she had ever felt in her life. Kara was out of words as her own worry took over.

"Detective Sawyer." J'onn took charge. "Agent Danvers went on a mission and there was a problem with our communication system and it seems that she was taken hostage."

Maggie listened and she felt like she was going to throw up. They've been here before, there had been missions where Alex risked her life and Maggie worried. Maggie herself had been abducted by a crazy infernian. This wasn’t news, it was their job. They understood. But this was the first time that the DEO seemed stuck, without a plan and Kara's face, always painted with optimism, carried sorrow and terror. Maggie picked up on that from the moment she stepped on the building and it was hard to bare. But she had to keep her head clear. 

"Taken by whom?"

"We don't know for sure, but it appears to be the alien we were hunting down." Winn told her.

"What type of alien?" Maybe her vast knowledge in the subject could help them.

"We don't know." Winn tells her. "He seems to morph so it's hard to pinpoint on any race."

Maggie shook her head feeling the incompetence of Alex's team. Shouldn't they be experts in this?

"Well then, what's the plan?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady. "Are you gonna send a strike team or how are you looking for her?"

"Detective Sawyer, we can't act until we have further information, it is protocol." J'onn told her. 

"So, what? You're just gonna sit around and do nothing?" Maggie asked feeling her emotions rush to her face. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" 

"Maggie, we're doing what we can, but we have no information to act on-"

"No Kara! You're doing nothing! You're sitting around waiting while Alex is god knows where!" Maggie told her raising her voice. "She's your sister!"

"I know Maggie, but we don't know where she is" Kara answered feeling defensive.

"Then look for her!" Maggie yelled, her eyes racing between the people in the room. They all wore the same useless expression and it was making her furious.

"We are Maggie, I'm looking into it, I’ve hacked every surveillance camera of the city but we haven’t found anything. And we can't act until we know something more-" Winn tried to calm her but was interrupted by a loud noise. 

Static noise came from all of the screens in the room and everyone turned their attention to look at them. Suddenly, Lillian Luthor's face appeared on the screens and immediately everyone went into defense mode. 

"Greetings DEO. It seems like we have something of your interest." 

The camera turned away from her face and focused on an unconscious body tied to a post. 

"Oh, our guest seems to have fallen asleep." Lillian said and gestured to one of her men who threw a bucket of cold water at the person. 

Alex jolted awake and tried to fight back but the restrains held her still. 

 

Everyone back at the DEO took a step forward seeing the picture. Maggie and Kara both made their hands fists in anger. 

 

"It's your precious Agent Danvers, tell them hi, Alex." She said as the camera closed up on Alex's face being held by Lillian's hand. Alex was still a little bit out of it and she looked pale. Maggie's stomach became knots.

"You let her go this second Luthor!" Kara angrily told the screen. 

"It doesn't work that way Supergirl. Alex is too precious. Think about the wonders we could do experimenting on her." Lillian answered.

"You touch her and I swear." Kara said, her eyes glowing, not being able to control the start of her heat vision. 

"You'll do what, Supergirl? You’re too weak. You've always been. Do you need a reminder of the time you used all your powers just because of a little bullet on your friend Mon-El?"

 

Mon-El eyed Kara nervously who remained looking at the screen. 

 

"You might have powers but you're weak. Alex, here, is the only one who has the balls to act on anything. Too bad she can't do anything right now."

"I can kick your ass." Alex stubbornly said even though it was clear she was very weak.

"You see? Never stops fighting. Normally, I find it admiring but right now it's a little bit annoying." Lillian said and gestured to one of her men who delivered a right cross to Alex's face. 

 

"Alex!" Maggie said terrified and took a step forward towards the screen. 

Alex recoiled from the punch bravely and spat blood onto the floor. She had taken worst beatings.

"Free her this instant, Luthor!" J'onn shouted angrily. 

"Not a chance alien, she's too much of an asset." Lillian replied. "Like father like daughter, am I right, Alex?" 

"You bitch." Alex told her infuriated.

Without a command, the man hit Alex again because of the insult. 

Alex took it once more with bravery and told him, "Do you think I can't take a couple of punches?"

Lillian smirked in response and gestured to the man again. He charged a metal stick and electrocuted Alex. This time she recoiled in pain and collapsed. 

"Alex! Please stop fighting!" Maggie shouted. She understood Alex's bravery and stubbornness but she couldn't bear losing her. 

 

Alex lifted her face when she heard Maggie's voice and she sighed in anguish. Why was she there? Why did she have to see this?

"I'm ok, Maggie. I'm tougher than I look." She tried to smile but it looked sad. Maggie felt like she was going to be sick. 

"Give her another dose then." Lillian said and Alex received another electrical blow. 

 

Her cry of pain made Kara and Maggie shout in unison. “Stop!”

Kara shared a panicked look between Maggie and J’onn. “Stop! What do you want?” Kara bargained, the pain in her voice evident.

“Now we’re understanding each other, Supergirl.”

“Don’t listen to her Supergirl.” Alex fought.

Lillian ignored her and took a step forward into the camera. “Give us all of your supply of kryptonite or Alex pays with her life.”

 

The amount of dread that the room felt as they heard the deal was deafening. The DEO had stocks of kryptonite in case of a contingency plan and that amount would kill Kara and Clark one-hundred times. They couldn’t give that up; it was far too dangerous.

 

But it was Alex.

 

“You’re psychotic.” Maggie told her and Lillian laughed loudly.

“Perhaps, but I know what Alex means to you and I know you’ll make the deal.”

To be honest, it wasn’t Maggie’s decision to make, but Lillian was right, she would’ve.

“Don’t make the deal, she’s bluffing.” Alex told them with a hoarse voice.

“I’m not, and I can keep torturing agent Danvers until she caves.” Lillian told her.

“Agent Danvers won’t cave, she’s a soldier.” J’onn firmly said.

“Hmm, well, there are a lot of things you can’t do when you’re dead.” Lillian said in Alex’s direction.

“Don’t touch her!” Kara yelled furious.

“That’s up to you, Supergirl.” She smiled. “Oh and by the way, this offer has an expiration date. You have an hour to deliver it.” Everyone in the DEO shared cautious looks. “Or Danvers gets a bullet in the brain.” Lillian said and the man pointed a gun to Alex’s head.

Alex released a breath and it came out forced and Maggie immediately knew that Alex was terrified.

 

“Take the deal, J’onn.” Maggie whispered and everyone in the room went cold.

“Detective Sawyer.” J’onn replied, warning her that this wasn’t her call to make. “Let me handle this.”

 

“Luthor, I hate to break it to you, but how much kryptonite do you even think we have?” J’onn intrepidly told her.

“Enough to kill Superman and Supergirl about a hundred times.”

J’onn, Winn and Kara dared looks between them. How did she know this?

And like she had read their minds, she said, “The National Alien Registry isn’t the only thing Jeremiah Danvers fished out from you.” Dread fell on Alex’s face as she relived that terrible incident. “And I want all of it. So you have one hour to decide. We’ll be waiting by the water plant.”

“I’m gonna find you Luthor, and when I do I will –” Kara told her through gritted teeth.

“No, no.” Lillian stopped her. “I’m serious, Supergirl. I’m not playing games here. And since it seems you all need a little incentive to start gathering all of the kryptonite, how about this.” Lillian turned to the man and told him, “Shoot her.”

 

The man did as told and he shot Alex’s upper forearm. Alex shouted in absolute pain and everyone at the DEO leaped in horror.

“Alex!” Maggie shouted again, the freezing, calculating terror shooting through her veins.

“One hour, or she bleeds out.” Lillian said and the screen went black.  

 

***

"Why are we even considering this?!" Maggie shouted frustrated.

"Because it is a ton of kryptonite, Detective Sawyer. Do you have any idea of the potential damage that could do?" J'onn barks back.

"Yes, but we're talking about Alex's life!"

"Giving up the kryptonite would put in danger not only Alex's life, but Kara and Superman's." J'onn replied.

Kara stepped in trying to be middle ground. "There has to be a way to get Alex back without giving them the kryptonite. When have we ever negotiated with terrorists?"

 

Maggie's insides were boiling because she felt that she was the only one feeling the urgency of the situation. 

 

"Winn, where are we with that location?" Kara asked insistently. 

"I'm working on it Kara, but Cadmus covers its tracks very well." Winn replied typing away as fast as he could. 

"Great. 50 minutes." Maggie said looking at her phone desperately. "Come on! Let's do this!"

"Detective Sawyer, I know what Alex means to you but these aren't your calls to make." J'onn stepped in. He sympathized with Maggie, he really did, and he was also worried sick about Alex. But they had to think rationally here, and their feelings were getting in the way. It was like with Jeremiah all over again. 

 

Maggie sighed in anger. "Well, I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing while Alex dies! I'm out of here." She said and started to walk out. 

"Maggie, where are you going?" Kara called.

"To the NCPD, where they are willing to help me."

"Detective Sawyer, this is out of your jurisdiction."

"I don't give a damn, J'onn. I'm gonna save Alex with or without you." She said and stormed off, already making calls to her partner to get him to help her. 

 

Kara's stomach was all in knots and she honestly didn't know what to do. But Maggie did have a point. Waiting around was taking them nowhere. 

 

She walked out of the DEO and met Maggie as she was getting in her car.

"Maggie wait!"

"No, Kara. There is no time!"

"I know." Kara said stepping in front of her. "We need to get Alex back." She knew that what Alex and Maggie had was special and she also knew that she and Maggie were the people who cared most about Alex and they needed to do something. They were too close to the situation, but there was no time. 

 

"If it were up to me, I'd give the kryptonite up, you know I would." She tells Maggie with sincere eyes. 

"But my cousin's life is in the line too." 

Maggie scoffed irritated; this wasn't what she wanted to hear. 

"However, Alex is the most important person in my life and I can't lose her, Maggie. We can't lose her." Kara said and placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder. They weren't close even after the five months Alex and her had dated, but they both knew how important the other was for Alex.

"So we need to find a way to get to her. Before it's too late."

 

Maggie nodded feeling that Kara was on her side for the first time.

"A few weeks ago we got a tip about a base that has always been abandoned but that mysteriously a couple of weeks ago, had a lot of activity. I'm talking about cargo ships going in and out, tight security and strange bursts of power." Maggie told her and Kara listened with her hands on her hips. "Alex already knew about this but we were waiting on confirmation so she could share the tip with the DEO."

"Do you think that's where they moved their base?"

"I don't know, but it seems suspicious enough to me. And we have no time." Maggie said.

"You're right. It's worth a shot. If we hurry we can get there before they move her to the water plant." Kara agreed.

 

42 minutes. 

 

"Ok let's move." Maggie told her. 

"Maggie, we have to go alone." Kara was making a huge sacrifice going behind J'onn's back, but they couldn't afford not acting. And Maggie couldn't take the NCPD. They were alone on this. 

 

Kara thought hard. Well, maybe not completely alone. 

 

"It will be faster if I take you flying." 

Maggie looked unsure of this. She had never done it but Alex's laugh entered her mind as she recalled her childhood stories of when Kara took her flying. She told her that she had been happiest when they were up in the air. Picturing Alex's smile made Maggie's chest ache. She needed her back. 

"Fine, just don't drop me please." Maggie told her skeptically. 

Kara chuckled, "I won't. Hop on."

 

Kara and Maggie flew past the DEO as Kara called someone on the phone.

 

"James. We need your help."

***

That bullet hurt like hell. Nevertheless, Alex had been shot before and the bullet was in her arm, she would not die over this. She knew that Cadmus wanted her alive, otherwise they would have shot her somewhere with mayor arteries or organs. She was going to be fine. They were coming for her. She knew it.

She grunted in pain as she tried to move her arm from the tied position in the wall. “Hey, watch it or I’ll shoot you again.” The man who was guarding her told her roughly. Alex glared at him but remained still; the less she moved the less blood she would lose.

Her mind focused on Maggie suddenly. Why had they called her? She was the last person she wanted to see her like this. It was probably Kara, she assumed, nevertheless, she was grateful for her sister’s consideration of her girlfriend.

Her thoughts drifted towards the big fight they had the previous night. She sighed in frustration. Seeing her through the screen kind of put everything on hold; seeing Maggie worry made her forget momentarily about the fight. However, it did still happen, and it had been an ugly one.

She wanted to help Maggie open up, she really did. It killed her to see her hurt over things that happened in her past. Maggie was beautiful and she had the biggest heart, she did not deserve what her parents did to her and it enraged Alex that Maggie had to go through all that alone. So she wanted to help her get through it, but she couldn’t help her if Maggie didn’t open up. She was being patient because she _got it_ , it wasn’t easy, but she just wanted to help.

Alex sighed as she thought about her. She was so beautifully complex and it drove Alex insane because every day with her was a blessing and an adventure.

She loved every single thing about them. The way Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s hips as they waited for a cab, making them sway slightly. The way her own chin rested on Maggie’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around her as they stood in line at the movies. She loved how Maggie never woke up as her head rested on Alex’s lap and her fingers ran through Maggie’s hair while they fell asleep to a movie after dinner.

She loved the rainy drives around National City as they screamed Bare Naked Ladies songs, maybe paying a little less attention to the road than they should have. She loved the dancing around the kitchen, Maggie’s genuine laugh at her stupid jokes, the way her body heated up when Alex kissed her for too long.

Alex loved how they both tirelessly tried to be better for each other; and how every day there was something new, always a next step, a goal to be chased, a new ending, a new beginning.

Alex loved Maggie and she really wished she would get to tell her someday.

She would. They still had time…

They were gonna rescue her. Alex kept repeating in her mind.

***

James met them at the location and they got him up to speed with the situation. He was more than willing to help. “Anything for Alex”, he said.

They didn’t really have a plan, other than hope that Alex would be there. Maggie would take care of rescuing Alex while Kara and James took all the possible bad guys. Maggie had the NCPD’s number ready in case of need but she also knew that too much involvement could risk Alex’s life.

“Kara check the perimeter.” James suggested.

Kara did as told but grunted in frustration. “Of course it is lined with lead. This must be Cadmus’ base.”

“Fine, so let’s move. We have 35 minutes.” Maggie reminded them looking at her watch and feeling the nerves grow in her stomach.

“James, gear up.” Kara told him and he placed on his helmet and shield in place.

 

Maggie’s eyes went wide with realization that he was Guardian. “Woah, woah. Hold up. You’re Guardian?!”

Kara and James shared a look. “We don’t really have time for this, Maggie.” Kara reminded her.

“Fine, but don’t think we won’t have a conversation after this is over.” Maggie warned. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t found out he was Guardian but had figured out Kara was Supergirl. Alex didn’t talk as much about James, though.

James nodded understanding he did owe her an explanation and gratitude for letting him go all those months ago.

“Hey.” Maggie called him as he started to walk. “Thanks for helping us. You’re a good guy, James.”

James smiled softly. “Alex is family, and that makes you family too.”

 

Maggie felt a deep affection for his words. This was Alex’s family, they were good people and she always knew they were lucky to have each other, but for her to be a part of that as well, that meant a lot to Maggie. She finally had people she could count on.

 

They approached the entrance of the building that had a big lock on the door. “Is everyone ready?” Kara asked. They both nodded and before she could break the lock, Jonn’s voice in her ear stopped her.

_“Supergirl! Stop what you’re doing this instant!”_

“J’onn, it’s too late, we’re already here. Maggie found a lead and we had to act on it, it’s Alex.” Kara explained.

 _“You’re being reckless, Supergirl. There’s protocol for a reason!”_ J’onn barked back.

“Screw protocol. I won’t lose my sister. You can’t stop us, J’onn.” Before he could reply, Kara shut off the intercom. They needed to act fast, but Kara was aware of the stakes, so she did something that she shouldn’t have, but that would turn very helpful later on. She sent her location to Winn.

 

They would try, but it was Cadmus, they needed all the help they could get.

 

Kara broke the lock and Maggie held her gun up and James his shield.

 

It was quiet and dark. No initial evidence there was something there. Maggie turned on her flashlight and lit the room. It was a small space with absolutely nothing in it. It was dirty and it reeked like gasoline. There was a door at the end of the small room. Maggie pointed to the door with her hand and they all followed. Kara used her super hearing and she could hear things on the other side of the room but the noises were muffled somehow.

 

Kara took the lead and prepared herself for what could be on the other side. She kicked the door with force and they entered a huge warehouse. There were dozens of shelves lined up with military equipment. There were four black vans parked at the end of the room and a trailer bus but no initial threat despite the loud noise caused by Kara knocking the door down. Had they been too late?

 

“No, no!” Maggie cursed thinking the same thing as Kara. “We’re too late.” She said and she felt very close of emptying her stomach.

James and Kara looked exhaustively with their eyes for a clue or something but there was nothing. Kara exhaled in anguish and approached Maggie who looked like she was going to break apart any minute.

 

James kept thinking this had to be it; they couldn’t have been too late. They still had 31 minutes and the water plant was a 10 minute drive from their location. Alex had to be here. He kept walking looking for a clue, and as he approached a column with a portion of a wall blocking it, he heard a constant beeping. He approached it and saw Alex tied with her arms up in a knot inside a transparent box. Her combat gear was soaked in blood by her right arm and her face seemed dirty and red from the punches she had received. She was unconscious, or at least not on her five senses because even with the commotion, she didn’t react.

 

“Oh my god, Alex!” James shouted and Maggie and Kara turned immediately towards his direction. They both ran as fast as they could and saw Alex. Maggie felt her knees go weak to see that she was _alive_.

Kara exhaled, “Alex, thank god.”

“We have to get her out of there.” James said as he put his shield down and looked for a way to open the crystal box. “It’s sealed.”

“Stay clear, I’m gonna break it.” Kara said and punched the box as hard as she could but nothing happened.

“Alex.” Maggie tried to wake her up but she didn’t. “Danvers, don’t go quitting on me. You still owe me a rematch on the pool table.” Maggie tried and Kara’s heart broke with Maggie’s words. Alex needed to be okay.

“I’m gonna try again.” Kara announced and punched the box again, but it didn’t even move. “Damn it! It must be made from an indestructible material. I can’t get her out by force.” Kara shook her head.

“Isn’t there some type of lock, or something?” Maggie asked as James jumped and grabbed on the ledge of the box, climbing on top of it. “There’s no lock, but there’s some sort of device that must open it.” James said.

 

Kara flew on top of the box and studied the device as Maggie remained on the floor talking to Alex, trying to get her to wake up. “We could really use Winn right now” James said.

“I sent him our location. They’re coming.” Kara whispered to James who nodded and eyed Maggie carefully, who didn’t stop looking at Alex with concern.

“I just hope they get here in time.” James whispered back. “Alex’s losing a lot of blood.”

 

Kara exhaled and turned her intercom on. “Winn. Can you hear me?”

 _“Kara! Thank god! Did you find anything?”_ Winn spoke through Kara’s ear.

“We found Alex, but she’s trapped on some sort of indestructible box, and it seems to be locked by a device.” Kara told him.

“Winn, I’m gonna turn on my camera.” James suddenly thought of and clicked on something by his wrist.

 _“James, you’re there too?”_ Winn asked.

“Yeah, I’m here, what do you see?” James asked and waited for Winn’s reply.

 _“It seems to be some sort of high tech. Done by guess who?”_ Winn asked.

“L Corp.” James and Kara said in unison.

 _“Yep.”_ Winn agreed. _“I can’t hack into it from here. I’m gonna have to get a better look.”_

“Winn, there’s no time.” James stressed knowing that they must be close to 20 minutes by now. Cadmus could start coming in soon.

 

Maggie kept staring at the growing pool of blood directly below Alex’s arm. “You guys, we need to get her out of here, she’s losing a lot of blood.”

_“We’re almost there. But J’onn should be there already. He flew.”_

 

“Supergirl!” J’onn suddenly entered the room. “What the hell.” He said seeing the glass box.

“J’onn, I’m sorry, we just had to come.” Kara tried.

“I know. We’ll talk later. Now let’s just get her out of there.” J’onn told her.

 

19 minutes.

 

“Winn, there has to be something we can do.” James stressed.

_“Ok, type in the following code. It might deactivate it.”_

“Might?!” Maggie asked desperately.

_“Well, I’ve never seen tech like that, Sawyer. Do you have any better ideas?!”_

“I will punch your face, Winn.” Maggie aggressively told him.

 _“Just press the code, James!”_ He argued. _“46926815”_ Winn said.

James pressed the code but nothing happened. “It didn’t work, Winn.”

_“Give it a second.”_

They waited perfectly still.

 

Suddenly an alarm went off. “Crap!” Maggie said. “Crap!”

 

Three men busted in through closed doors and ran towards them fully armed. Kara, James and J’onn started fighting them.

 

Maggie kept trying to find a way to get Alex out of there and she realized that the pool of blood was becoming lighter. There was water in the box.

“Guys! It’s filling up with water!” Maggie shouted and they all turned to see the water already up to Alex’s ankles.

 

Kara punched one of the men so hard it knocked him out immediately and she rushed towards the cage. J’onn turned into Martian Manhunter and took down the second guy. Shortly after, Guardian did the same.

The water was now up to Alex’s calves. It was filling up quick.

 

“Of course you wouldn’t respect the agreement.” Lillian’s voice filled the room as she entered the scene next to Hank Henshaw. Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen. “Lucky for us, we had a safe switch.”

Kara’s jaw clenched in anger as she saw Lillian. “You’re outnumbered, Lillian. Open that box now.”

“We’re never outnumbered, Supergirl.” Men filled the room ready to fight. “Hank, take care of them.”

“I will.” Hank answered and it all went to chaos. Punches flew, heat vision burned, gunshots were fired, as J’onn, James, Kara and Maggie fought off men.

 

Winn entered the room with a DEO swat team and Mon-El. “Holy strawberries, Batman. We’re in a jam!” He exclaimed seeing the scene.

“Winn, do something!” Maggie shouted.

“Right! I’m on it!” He answered as he climbed on top of the box and started working on the device. The water was nearing Alex’s hips.

 

Lillian Luthor fled before Kara could reach her. Her and J’onn did most of the work and in no time they had knocked out a big percentage of the Cadmus men.

 

The water reached Alex’s stomach and the cold substance woke her up. She shouted in surprise as she saw the rapidly increasing water in the tight space. She banged on the glass with her feet trying to free herself because her arms were still tied. The pain in her arm was non-existent due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

 

“Alex!” Maggie shouted right before she right crossed a man and knocked him to the ground. She ran towards the box and put her hands on the glass. “We’re gonna get you out of there! Try to free yourself from the knot.”

It was hard to hear inside the box but Alex understood Maggie’s gestures. “Winn! Open it!” Maggie insisted.

“It seems the more I try to hack it, the faster the water fills!” Winn replied looking at the water level up to Alex’s chest.

 

The rest of the group remained fighting. Kara and J’onn were fighting Hank and James and Mon-El fought off other men in the meantime. J’onn was thrown into a pile of shelves and a big explosion erupted after Hank and Kara both used their heat visions.

 

Alex kept fighting with the knot, but there was so much she could do with an injured arm. The water was a light red due to all of Alex’s blood and she was starting to feel dizzy and the effects of the adrenaline wear off. Nevertheless, she kept fighting.

 

“Hold on, Alex! You’re gonna make it.” Maggie banged on the glass. Every sense in her body was heightened and she fought against the anguish and desperation of seeing Alex’s life at risk.

 

The water reached Alex’s neck and she looked towards the top of the box, searching for the last remains of air. She started to feel the pain in her arm and the warm temperature of the box due to the lack of oxygen. She took one last breath before the water filled the box completely and managed to free one of her hands which then proceeded to untie her other arm. But there was no oxygen left. She banged on the glass and opened her eyes under water, her gaze searching for hazel eyes.

 

Maggie kept banging on the glass, feeling entirely useless and the agony in her face was weakening. Alex couldn’t hear anything anymore, so she focused on Maggie’s eyes and tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She tried to tell her until her eyelids felt very heavy and everything went black.

 

“No!!!” Maggie screamed. “Alex!!”

J’onn punched Hank three times with all his might and Hank fell unconscious. He and Kara rushed over to the box where Maggie stood on her knees banging the glass still.

“Winn, do something!” Kara shouted and she had never felt such horror in her life than when she saw Alex floating lifeless in a glass box.

 

Winn kept trying to deactivate the box but it wasn’t working. He never stopped though, and in a moment of silence, where he drowned every cry of pain from his friends, he did it. “It’s done, here! It deactivated!” Winn yelled victorious.

 

The box made a sound and the glass unsealed, letting Kara punch it this time and shatter it completely. Maggie and James protected their faces from the glass as Winn jumped off the box. The water tore apart through the space, making everybody’s clothes wet.

Maggie rushed towards Alex’s body that lay on the floor. “Alex!” She checked to see if there was a pulse. “She’s not breathing!”

“Move aside!” James hollered and started CPR on Alex. Everyone stood powerless as they watched James trying to resuscitate Alex. The amount of fear that everybody felt was incomparable.

Alex suddenly coughed up water, coming back, only to fall unconscious again immediately. James checked her pulse again and found it. “She has a pulse, it’s weak, but she has one. We have to take her to a hospital now!”

 

Kara ran towards them and lifted Alex up in her arms. “I’ll see you there.” She told everyone but she was looking at Maggie. She and J’onn flew into the distance with Alex as everyone stumbled out of the warehouse and into the DEO’s vans.

 

Maggie had wet eyes and a tachycardic heart. In her mind, she kept repeating the same four words.

_She’s gonna be ok._

 

***

The doctors wouldn’t tell them anything. They rushed Alex into surgery and left a pacing Kara and J’onn in the waiting room. 10 minutes later Maggie, James, Winn and Mon-El arrived and busted into the ER.

“How is she?” Maggie asked out of breath.

“We don’t know, they told us to wait.” Kara answered her.

Maggie nodded as she tried to calm herself because she felt she was going to pass out.

 

And so they waited.

 

They waited for two hours with no news. Kara went and changed from her Supergirl suit because she couldn’t be there like that and there were police officers with the report of a gunshot wound. Maggie handled them when her partner arrived and saw all of them there. He was suspicious considering Maggie had called him before her and Kara went to the warehouse. But he decided to let it go when he saw how distraught Maggie was. Alex was Maggie’s girlfriend, he knew that much, and he also knew how much Maggie cared about her. She had never talked to him about any girls until Alex appeared, so he immediately knew she was special.

 

He filed a quick report and told Maggie to call him if she needed anything. He later left with his fellow cops leaving the six members of Alex’s family waiting for news.

 

After what it seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out and told them that they had been successful in stopping the bleeding but that Alex had lost a lot of it.

“But she just needs to rest and she’ll be ok, right?” Kara asked feeling skeptical with the doctor’s facial expressions.

“Well, the thing is that she stopped breathing for several minutes and we won’t know how much that will affect until she wakes up.” The doctor told them the truth.

“What does that mean?” Maggie asked feeling dizzy.

“It means that if she wakes up, there’s a chance that she will have some sort of deficit. Her brain didn’t receive oxygen for several minutes.” She told them.

“Wait, _if_ she wakes up?” J’onn questioned.

 

Everyone felt panic.

“There is a chance that she might not wake up.” The doctor cautioned.

 

Everyone felt their stomachs on the floor.

 

“No.” Maggie shook her head. “She’s gonna wake up. It’s Alex, come on.”

Everyone nodded at her because they were all trying with all their might to believe that.

“Let’s hope she does.” The doctor tells her. “She’ll be taken to an ICU room, only family can see her.” She said looking at the diverse group.

“We’re all her family.” Winn proudly said.

“Direct relatives, I mean.” The doctor answered back.

“I’m her sister.” Kara said and Maggie felt dread that she might not be able to see her because she had no title. “Our mom is on her way.” Kara told the doctor. She looked around to the people in the room and her eyes locked with Maggie’s. “And Alex will need to see her, too.” Kara touched her shoulder softly and Maggie felt immense gratitude for her girlfriend’s sister.

 

The doctor narrowed her eyes not buying the blood relationship but she let it go. “Ok. We’ll inform you when you can see her.” She left afterwards and everyone felt the worry settle in their stomach.

 

***

 

It was after midnight and Winn and Mon-El fell asleep in the hospital waiting room’s cold floor. J’onn had offered to stay with Eliza once she arrived and they went for a cup of coffee to the hospital’s cafeteria.

 

Kara’s legs hurt from pacing around so much but she couldn’t stop. Maggie just kept staring at Alex through the window. The doctors had let them three enter the ICU but they weren’t allowed inside the room until Alex stabilized. She was asleep and Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off her. She had to be ok.

 

“Maggie, if you want to go and rest, I can stay here and I’ll tell you if anything happens.” Kara offered seeing Maggie’s stiff posture.

“I’m good, Kara. I’m not leaving.” Maggie looked at her with her arms crossed. “I want to be here when she wakes up.”

 

Kara nodded and thought hard about what she said next. “The doctor had a point, I think we should be prepared for anything.”

“What?!” Maggie asked unbelievingly.

 

Kara didn’t want to say it but there was a chance that Alex might not be ok, she had been severely hurt. And if Kara had learned one thing in the past year, was that feelings cloud judgment. And in a life like theirs, where danger was always crossing the corner, they couldn’t afford it. She had learned it letting Cadmus solar flare her to save Mon-El’s life, she had lost her job at Catco because she thought speaking the truth was more important, she had let her feelings for Mon-El get in the way of the Daxamites atrocities. They had all let Jeremiah back into their lives only to lose him again because he wasn’t himself anymore.

 

Alex was the most important person in her life and it terrified her to her very core the thought of losing her, but Kara had lost so much and it had taken her nowhere. If life was full of sacrifices, what line did they stand on? Because from where she was standing, it all looked the same.

 

She wasn’t giving up and if she could change anything about this situation and guarantee Alex living, she would. She would give her own life to save Alex. Alex was the best part of all of them. But she couldn’t do anything and she felt powerless and that was extremely hard for Kara. Nevertheless, Alex wouldn’t want them on an impossible situation without a plan. And Kara didn’t see past this.

 

“Maggie –” Kara tried.

“No. You’ve got to be freaking kidding me! Why are you giving up?!” Maggie felt blood course through her veins.

“I’m not, Maggie, I just –”

“No, you are, Kara! You’re her goddamn sister!”

“I am, and that’s why I am telling you this.” Kara approached her.

Maggie shook her head furiously, “You think that because I just met Alex I don’t know what’s best for her?”

“No, Maggie, I never said that –”

“I do know, Kara! Alex is the best thing about my life and I am not giving up. Not now, not ever.” 

 

A machine started beeping and nurses stormed Alex’s room.

 

“What’s happening?” Kara asked as she saw the scene. The doctors closed the door before them and left them outside. “She flatlined!” They heard the doctors say.

Inside the room the nurses made Alex’s bed horizontal and took off her pillow. They started compressions and placed a breathing bag over her nose and mouth until her doctor charged the defibrillator and shocked Alex.

Maggie and Kara watched in horror, utterly useless. Millions of thoughts rushed through their minds, silent prayers to save Alex’s life.

 

Alex’s body jumped with the release of electricity but the line on the machine remained flat. The doctor charged a higher dose and still nothing. It wasn’t until the third time that a tiny spike appeared on the screen.

 

Kara and Maggie both exhaled a breath they didn’t even know they were holding. She was alive.

The doctor came out and told them that her heart had stopped but that they brought her back; in her face an expression that wasn’t too hopeful. Kara listened to what she said, trying to understand logically the words, trying to think like Alex would. Maggie couldn’t hear anything anymore, the sound and color of the room had been drained and her feet just started moving towards a door. She needed air. She vaguely heard Kara ask her where she was going. She needed to breathe.

 

Maggie looked exhaustively for a door and when she found one and felt the cold air of National City’s night, she ran towards a trash can and emptied her stomach. The hangover and the worry over Alex finally catching up with her. James saw her exit the hospital and went towards her.

“Maggie.” He said.

Maggie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at James without a single trace of light in her eyes.

“Her heart stopped.” She said fighting back the tears. She breathed through it, as she always had and a memory of her 14 year old self wiping off tears aggressively as she sat on her aunt’s spare bedroom entered her mind. She had made a promise to herself 13 years ago that she wouldn’t cry; crying took her nowhere.

 

James thought the worst but Maggie kept talking. “They brought her back.” She nodded and her voice was very small. He exhaled in relief.

 

“I can’t, James. I can’t keep standing there watching her lifeless body as the doctors shock her.” She said far too fast.

“It’s okay; just take in the fresh air. You can go back in a minute.” He offered.

Maggie just kept shaking her head. “Kara’s giving up. The doctors are giving up, but Alex keeps fighting. And I can’t stand there trying to be hopeful when she’s dying.”

James eyed her with concern. “How do I do it? How do I stand there pretending that this isn’t killing me too?” Maggie fought with everything that she had the tears from falling but it was getting harder.

“You’re doing great, Maggie. You’re doing what you can.” James said.

“I’m not, James. Alex is so good, she cares about me, she wants me to be better. She gives me so much of her and I can’t do the same. I fail her every time! I’m no good!” Maggie told him feeling everything all at once. She felt like she couldn’t breathe even with the fresh air around her.

 

James walked behind her trying to help her but not knowing what to do.

“This is what happens when you keep things to yourself! I’ve kept my mouth shut since I was 14! And now Alex is dying and I didn’t say that I loved her! I didn’t tell her James! I should have! What if I can’t tell her! What if –” Maggie broke down completely and for the first time in years, tears streamed down her face.

“Maggie hey, no! Stop, stop!” James told her holding her tightly to his chest. “She’s gonna make it.”

 

“I didn’t tell her, James” She said to him and James’ heart broke over Maggie’s pain. He could see that this was visibly killing her.

“She knows, Maggie.” James tried. Maggie looked at him hopeful, like a little child. “She knows you love her.”

“But I didn’t tell her.” Maggie insisted. She had so many regrets that her life seemed like one big cruel joke. She had spent years killing herself over the things she didn’t do or the things that happened to her. She spent years feeling like she wasn’t good enough for anyone, like she didn’t deserve to be happy, because everyone always left. And Alex had stormed into her life and changed every single thing she had ever believed about herself. Alex had made her start to believe again.

 

And she didn’t tell her.

 

“She still knows.” James said softly. “She knows because she loves you too.”

 

The truth was that James didn’t know this for sure, but the way Alex looked at Maggie, no one had ever looked at him like that. Not even Kara. They loved each other. And Maggie needed to hear that.

 

“What if she doesn’t make it?” Maggie asked him.

“I’ve never met anyone who fights as hard as Alex fights. She has too many reasons left to live. She has Kara, she has you. She has to hear you tell her you love her. She’s not nearly done, Maggie.” James placed his hands on Maggie’s shoulders to get her to see him. Maggie looked back at him, her eyelashes wet from her tears.

“And you have to believe that too. For her.”

Maggie nodded feeling like she could at least breathe now.

 

But then Winn walked in. “Maggie.”

She saw his face and felt like dying all over again. “No.” She just said.

Winn realized that his face had said other things. “No, I don’t know, I mean, Kara just told me to find you.”

 

James narrowed his eyes trying to tell him he really wasn’t helping. Maggie ran past Winn not knowing what she was going to find inside. She took the stairs two at a time, thinking, believing that Alex would be okay. She kept picturing Alex’s smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw her, her ever growing kindness and support. She tried to think and engrave in her mind everything she loved about her, she tried to picture her days with her, how she had found happiness only after she had met her. How for the first time since she was 14 she felt like she wasn’t alone, like she was worthy, like she could trust again.

 

Like she could _love_ again.

 

She kept repeating to herself that she would do anything to save Alex.

_She’s gonna be ok._

 

 

She found Kara and Eliza standing outside Alex’s room, she was still unconscious. “Maggie, I was worried.” Kara told her. Maggie just looked at her without saying anything. “The doctor said we can now see her.” Maggie just nodded.

“I’ll go in then” Eliza told them and she entered the room and sat next to Alex’s bed after she put on a plastic gown over her clothes.

 

“Maggie, I –” Kara attempted.

“Don’t Kara.” Maggie replied crossing her arms and looking ahead into Alex’s room.

“I’m sorry.” She tried again. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t give up; I just wanted us all to be prepared.”

“That sounds like you gave up.” Maggie replied blatantly.

Kara exhaled. “Maggie, did Alex ever tell you about how I arrived to Earth?”

Maggie looked at her skeptically, keeping an eye around in case anyone overheard that. “In a pod?”

“Yeah, but I arrived here because Krypton exploded and everyone I knew died. I arrived alone and my cousin took me to the Danvers’.”

Maggie didn’t understand where she was going with this. She knew this story.

Kara carried on. “I felt like my whole world had ended, because it had. And I had never felt so alone. I used to cry at night because I missed my parents and one night, Alex entered in pitch darkness and offered me a donut she had fished from the kitchen.” Kara smiled reliving the memory. “She thought that maybe eating something would make me less sad.”

Maggie smiled too. “She stayed with me while I ate the donut and then she stayed until I fell asleep. After that, every time she heard me cry, she would bring something for me to make me feel better. And after that I didn’t feel as alone.”

 

Kara took a second and approached Maggie carefully. “Alex made me feel like I had a home, like I had a friend, a sister. She became my family. And I love her endlessly for how her entire life after I arrived has been about protecting me. So when she finally found herself and finally let herself be who she was, let herself feel things, I made a promise to myself that I would do everything in my power to never make her feel alone again. And I didn’t need to do much because you showed up and did that for me. Alex has never been happier and it’s all because of you.”

 

Maggie finally let herself look at Kara’s blue eyes and saw true honesty. “So I’m sorry if you felt I was giving up. I would never give up on Alex, because she deserves to live happy, she deserves to _live_. And you make her live, Maggie.”

 

Maggie remained silent thinking about Kara’s words.

“I know we’re not very close, but I know how much you love Alex.” Maggie was taken by surprise by Kara knowing she was in love with Alex. “And that means the world to me. To know that Alex has someone who looks after her the way you do. I’ve never thanked you, and I feel like we spend all of our lives not saying things, and then days like today happen and make us feel like there isn’t enough time in the world to say things. So I’m saying it now. Thank you for loving Alex the way you do.”

 

Maggie looked at her with her head tilted to the side, feeling she had never experienced anything like this with Kara. “She’s gonna be ok. She’s gonna wake up.” Kara said surer this time.

 

Maggie nodded and Kara nodded back and crossed her arms and looked at the floor. Kara’s words resonated with her and she was right. There wasn’t enough time in the world to say things, to do things.

 

She walked decidedly up to her girlfriend’s sister and gave her a tight hug. Kara was caught by surprise by the gesture but returned it. They stayed like that just breathing. Maggie could say a million things to Kara but she felt like this was worth more.

 

 

Eventually, Eliza left the room and Maggie allowed Kara to enter. She still wasn’t ready. By five in the morning, Winn, James and Mon-El took Eliza to Kara’s apartment so she could rest for a while. Alex had been stable for hours now and it seemed she would remain like that. Kara went to inform J’onn of the situation and he convinced her to go take a shower and eat something, so Kara told Maggie she would be quick. J’onn didn’t want to leave Maggie by herself so he shape shifted into a nurse and stood by Alex’s room in case they needed him. The ICU’s policies were very annoying.

 

Maggie finally entered Alex’s room when Kara left and the sun was rising. Maggie was exhausted so she sat next to Alex and held her hand softly.

“Hi.” She said simply. “You really pulled a fast one on us, Danvers. Everyone is very worried.” Maggie sighed not knowing what to say to her. She knew there was a big chance she wouldn’t be able to hear this.

“Kara told me an interesting story about how you used to bring her donuts to make her feel less sad. It’s probably why that girl has an obsession with them. I’m blaming you.” Maggie chuckled softly.

It wasn’t funny. Nothing about this was.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” She said instead. “I’m sorry about that fight we had last night. I said some things that hurt you. I was a jerk.” Maggie sighed. “You’re always so thoughtful and considerate and I’m always letting you down.”

 

Maggie focused on Alex’s face, it was easier to tell this when she wasn’t awake. “You want me to open up and I can’t. I know it’s not that hard but I don’t even know how. I’ve never shared secrets with anyone; I’ve never felt like someone gets me. I’ve had girls that loved me, but they didn’t get me. You see right through me, Alex and that terrifies me.” Maggie felt the tears threaten her eyes again. “I feel like if I let you in you will see that I’m not good enough. And I know, my insecurities date back to my parents, and I should probably go and see a shrink because god knows I’m messed up.”

Maggie wiped one tear that fell down her cheek. “I’ve never learned how to love anyone, how to trust anyone, because no one really stayed. And when they did, like Emily did, I went and cheated on her.” Maggie sighed feeling the self loathe on her face.

 

“People staying, people loving me, scares me because I feel like I don’t deserve it.” Maggie had never told anyone this and she felt the anxiety lurking her, even if Alex was asleep. She looked out the window and she thought about the day she met Alex. “But then you showed up and I found you so interesting. The way you walked into that crime scene all bossy and demanding. You were captivating. And then you looked like _that_ in that blue dress. So then making you nervous became a challenge. I held your hand even though I didn’t have any reason to. I hung out more with you than I did with my girlfriend and then she broke up with me and the way you cared set alarms inside of me. Why did you care? You barely knew me and you didn’t even like me. And then I found out you did and I knew I should have run as fast and as far as I could from you because you were new at this, and you were just finding yourself and you deserved someone who wasn’t a mess.”

 

Maggie exhaled and kept running her fingers over Alex’s hand softly. “But I couldn’t get away. You were intoxicating and it was terrifying. But you were brave and honest even when I pushed you away after you kissed me. You were making me feel things I had never felt before. How was I supposed to know that kissing you was all I would be able to think about after you told me about your journey. You’re so brave, Alex, overwhelmingly so and it inspired me to tell you that I liked you too.”

 

“These past five months have been the happiest, because I’ve never laughed as much as I’ve laughed with you. You and your stupid jokes about my vegan food and my yoga and my bonsai trees.” Maggie shook her head smiling. “I feel like I can do anything with you, you encourage me to be a better version of myself and I promise I am trying. Maybe I’m just not trying hard enough.” Maggie remained silent for a few moments.

 

“But seeing you bang that glass as you fought for your life, Alex, I had never felt such terror. Not even when I realized that my parents knew about the damn letter for that girl. You never stopped fighting Alex, and I hope you still will, because I can’t live my life without you. I don’t want to.”

Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s cheek and held her face. “So if you can hear me, know that I’m here, ready to try, ready to keep fighting.”

 

It wasn’t until minutes later that Maggie talked again. “Please wake up. Please be ok.”

 

She could just hope she would be.

 

***

 

Maggie was asleep with her head next to Alex’s hand when she woke up. It was past seven in the morning and everyone had returned to the hospital. The guys were waiting on chairs outside the ICU, J’onn disguised as a nurse, Eliza sat on a chair outside Alex’s room and Kara remained pacing.

 

She tried to speak but her throat was far too dry so she gathered saliva to try and soothe her vocal chords. It didn’t work. So she looked around when she opened her eyes and she was surprised to recognize the space as a hospital room. She suddenly remembered everything: the mission, the blast to her head, waking up tied to a post, Lillian threatening her life in front of her friends, the gunshot, the tank filling with water, Maggie’s hazel eyes begging her to keep fighting, and then nothing.

 

She blinked twice to get her eyes to adjust to the early morning sun in the room and she saw the top of Maggie’s head resting by her hand. She felt relief to know that she was okay and she tried to move her hand to wake her up but it hurt because of the gunshot wound.

 

So instead she tried to speak again. She was able to get out a muffled sound but it wasn’t loud enough to wake her. So she tried again, she called her name and Maggie woke up.

 

“Oh my god, Danvers.” Maggie shot out of her seat. “Alex, are you ok? Can you speak?” It didn’t cross her mind to get a nurse so she just scanned every feature in Alex’s face looking for any type of indication that she was ok.

Alex passed saliva again with force and blinked a couple of times. “I feel like I had a dream about you last night.” She was finally able to speak.

Maggie felt an unbelievable relief wash over her. “You’re ok.” She said and tears fell off her eyes again.

“It’s all that yoga you made me go to, it made me incredibly resilient.” Alex answered with a hoarse voice.

Maggie laughed and felt like she had never loved like she did in that moment. She held on to her hand carefully. “I love you, Danvers.”

 

Alex’s expression changed as she took in the words. Maybe it was the meds but she felt like her heart was going to explode.

It was Maggie Sawyer. And Maggie Sawyer loved her.

 

“I love you too, Sawyer.”

 

Maggie smiled and laughed and she was crying and she kissed Alex like if her life depended on it. Alex felt her arm shoot a blast of pain but she kept kissing her because Maggie loved her.

 

“You scared the crap out of me.” Maggie told her after she broke away.

“How else was I gonna get you to say you loved me.” Alex teased her.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and shook her head, “You’re something else, Danvers.”

 

Maggie called Kara and Eliza in and a real nurse came in as J’onn pretended to help her. Alex recognized him immediately but remained quiet. The doctor came in to check on her and Winn, Mon-El and James were informed that Alex was alright. A sense of relief flowed through the room as Eliza, J’onn and Kara got to tell Alex how much they loved her. Alex didn’t let go of Maggie’s hand until the doctors started to check up on her

 

But Alex smiled and she told Maggie with her eyes that life was too short, that it always was but it was worth opening up and trusting each other. Because at the end of the day, they were stronger together.

 

_El-myara._

 


End file.
